Coming To Take Me Away
by roo17
Summary: Sweeney finally flips his lid.


**Coming To Take Me Away**

**Summary: Sweeney finally flips his lid.**

**Song: They're Coming To Take Me Away**

**Pairing: Hm...I guess Todd/Lovett. But it's not noticeable. So you can say there isn't any pairings if you want to. (Well...just decide for yourself.) _**

**Rating: I'll keep it at T for blood...plus its a cool letter...but not as cool as S. S's are cool~! And so is the squiggly! ~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S (sorry...I'm hyper at 1:34 in the morning.)**

**Warnings: Crack-fic I guess...Sweeney's out of character and I think Lovett is too. Sorry ^-^"**

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR THE SONG 'THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY'. If I did own them, i think I'd be the happiest girl in the world. 8D**

Sweeney grabbed his faithful friend before heading downstairs with a sinister look upon his face. Now, what caused Sweeney to crack is still unknown. It could have been from murdering too many people, it could have been the constant thought of revenge on the Judge. It could possibly have been Mrs. Lovett flirting with him again, or he could have just ate too many pies. Or it could have been the whispers he heard from his faithful razor friends that he talked to everyday. The possibilities are endless, but we are certain that when Sweeney cracks, you better not be in his way...

The barber reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. She had just finished cleaning off her counter (her motto always was Spick and Span) when she noticed Sweeney just standing in the doorway, razor in hand.

"'Ello Mista T. Do ya need somethin'?" But there was no response from the barber. "Mista T? You alright?" At the question, Sweeney gave such a crazed grin, it could have scared the devil himself. Mrs. Lovett stood there, concerned for her poor Sweeney. "Mista T?"

"They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha! To the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time! And I'll happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!" Mrs. Lovett had set down the cloth she was wiping her hands with and started to walk towards the barber, but stopped half way between them.

"Mr. Todd, wot are ya talkin' bout? Who's comin afta ya?" Sweeney Todd closed the door behind him and stood there looking at Mrs. Lovett with the same grin.

"You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid, right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh! You laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad. And..." Mrs. Lovett started to walk back towards the counter, her eyes never moving from Todd.

"Mista T, you're starting to scare me. Wot are ya talkin bout? I never laughed at anythin, I swear." Sweeney walked over to the nearest table and started tracing the corner of it with his finger over and over again.

"They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha! To the happy home! With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!"

"Sweeney! Look at me! Have ya gone mad? No one's gonna take ya away! No one's comin afta ya! Jus' sit down and I'll get you somethin ta drink if ya want. Just put the razor down, love." At the last sentence, Sweeney tore his gaze from the table to the baker.

"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house and this is how you pay me back for all my kind and unselfish loving deeds, huh? Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt! And..." Sweeney slowly started to walk towards Mrs. Lovett who was beyond worried and was now frightened at how her love was acting towards her. She started to back away from the insane barber and grabbed her rolling pin incase she needed to use it; though she hoped she didn't have to.

"Mr. Todd, not ta be rude or anythin, but ya neva cleaned the house or cooked. Now can ya please put the razor down, love? And don't come any close. Stop, I say! Stop! Now a step closer! Wot the devils gotten in ta ya, love?" But Todd just continued to walk towards her.

"They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha! To the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time! And I'll happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!" Mrs. Lovett finally turned around and ran down the stairs to the oven room. She hoped to get down there before Sweeney so she could lock herself inside, separating herself from the berserk barber. But Sweeney was hot on her trail and stopped the iron door from being closed.

"Go away, Mista T! Leave me alone! Wot's gotten into ya?! Whateva I did, I'm sorry, my love!" She threw her rolling pin at him, hitting him on his left side of the forehead. But that didn't stop him, no. It barely made him flinch.

"They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha! To the happy home! With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!" She made a mad dash to her right, her only means of escaping, but Sweeney was too quick for her. He quickly grabbed a handful of her lovely hair and tilted her head back, revealing her thin neck.

"Mista T! Don't do this! I'm sorry, Mista T! Toby! Where are ya? Help, Toby! Mista T, don't kill me! Toby!"

"They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha! To the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time! And I'll happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!" Sweeney began to raise his razor up to Mrs. Lovett's neck when she did the last thing she could do to hopefully pull the barber out of this craze: she kissed him. The kiss lasted about twelve and half seconds. She pulled away when she felt Sweeney's grip on her hair tighten. She started panicking again when Sweeney made another horrifying grin. He put the razor up to her neck and, with a quick flick of his wrist, slit open her throat. Ruby red blood spilled down her thin pale neck and down onto her dark dress. She looked at Sweeney with a confused and hurtful expression, before she finally closed her eyes and died. Sweeney grinned at the blood that stained his silver razor as he let Mrs. Lovett fall to the floor without a care. "Did that satisfy your thirst, my friend?" The razor answered with shine from the oven light. The barber grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

**-----**

**I couldn't help it! I was watching these two Sweeney Todd videos when this idea just popped up. Now, before you start complaining about how horrible it was: just know this!**

**This is my first time writing a Sweeney Todd story and I know I put Mrs. Lovett and Todd out of character. But if you have any ideas on how to help me write better, please, message or review it please. Thank you so much!!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
